User talk:Conjoiner Felka
Welcome Heyo, I'm Felka, the Admin. If you have any questions about the wiki, or want to discuss layouts/plans for future contributions/the game in general, feel free to post here. Looking foward to working with everyone. Conjoiner Felka 19:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Character Pages I was thinking since, Tri-Uni is heavily based on your key inputs, why not add a table or some sort, to display out the good key inputs to bring out the best abilities of the character? I believe some hardcore players would be grinding for a good input, I shared mine at Rizelea's page. If you find it annoying and useless, you could remove it :) But if you are interested in that, we could discuss regarding the templetes. Mirumi Mira 19:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a good idea, and I'm glad that you've done it. When I was working on the Agarest Wiki, they had uploaded the icons for the various skill types as icons, then turned those icons into templates that could be inserted via double curly-braces. I think that if we could find and upload icons of the different buttons, we might be able to do something similar with combos. As far as adding it to the template, that's one way to go about it--thing is, if you start including calls to other templates inside of templates, the editor will disable WYSIWYG mode and force you into Source mode, which could be problematic for inexperienced contributors... I'm not sure what the right course of action is, but I like the table you added--that particular combo is one I use with Riz all the time, although I'll tack on R-2 and MB-2 on the front and end of it. I think she's ridiculously easy to chain-combo on--if you add square on twice after triggering T-3 in that combo, you'll snag her SP-3 attack as well. In any case, keep doing what you're doing, and let me know if you have any other good ideas =3 Conjoiner Felka 19:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hehe okay. But well, i guess most combination keys are just for looks. Usually plain spamming of Squares would clean up any monsters. However, I think it's good for people who are bored of grinding to try out new stuff, since they are probably bored spamming the same combos again and again. Using those colored icons in the game itself would be great for combo displays i think, but had to know where to find them and upload in this wikia. Also, weapons also allows those skills to be used as well. Guess we need to find those images out from the game! It makes the wikia much more interesting to read, rather than a wall of text. Mirumi Mira 13:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Dungeon Template I'm sorry, but I've never worked on a wiki and don't know how to change the template properly. The problem is, that it needs at least one more space for enemies, I had to put 2 different enemies in one field. Also I'm not really sure how dynamic you want this wiki to be. I included the drops I got from the Lurker and his HP into the Lurker field. Should I put those information on a new site? Or could you add those information to the template. IMO it's important what Lurkers drop for those who want to get the SS weapons legit without abusing the black market ^^ Also I made a typo (typed 2 times :N), any way to delete the following page?: http://triuni.wikia.com/wiki/Yoma_Castle_Castle_Center:_N:_N ArchoNils 15:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Meteorites Whew finally. The entire list is done up. Do feel free to fill in the blanks. But I'll do so eventually. If there's anything you wanna add on, or comment, please reply below :) Either way, Meteorites aren't finished yet, there's still a huge load about the combinations. But I'll farm some AP, and test out those stuff, to see whether theres anything wrong with the text in the game. It's written in a messy manner -_-" Mirumi Mira 16:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was a ton of info...thanks for adding all that in @_@. If you look on the Meteorite Workshop page, I had cobbled a sample table together early this morning before passing out. I was originally thinking of having a separate page for each meteorite that would record the synthesis materials needed to make them, while only leaving the color and the magnitude of the effect you get when you place it in different positions in the table itself. That way the individual Meteorite pages could use the EquipItem template for automatic linkage with the pages of the items needed to make them. I like your table setup too, though, so I'm not sure what the best way to do it is...hmm...maybe just turn the entries in the Name column into links, and...hmm...I dunno. Take a look at the sample table I put on the Meteorite Workshop page and let me know what you think the best compromise between your layout and mine would be--I'm not sure what the best way to do it is, and since you entered all that massive info in, I figure you've got the right to decide how it goes down. I could just create a separate Meteorite template that has fields for "Strength of effect in Planet/Ring1/Ring2/Ring3", and use that on the individual Meteorite pages. Conjoiner Felka 18:51, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. Only takes a copy and paste for most cases. So it's rather ok to re-do and stuff. We can do a main page for the Meteorites in the Workshop page, to allow viewers to see their basic information and also some important ones. When they wanna know more, they click on the link, and therefore go in further and check out more regarding that Meteorite. Reason why i did up the page, was partly cause I'm at grinding stage, and I'm looking into the AP store, so i sorta felt that I should tidy some data up. And there was a meteorite page under Items, so i thought that might be a good addition. But yeah, it doesn't really matter. It's all copy and paste -able =3 Mirumi Mira 04:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC)